


Last Names

by spacedaydreamer



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, c team is a really good ot3, i wanted to write fluff; and ho boy; i succeeded, this is so self-indulgent but it's so cute and makes me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedaydreamer/pseuds/spacedaydreamer
Summary: Junpei wants to know what Carlos's last name is, but the answer he gets is far from what he expected.





	Last Names

“Hey, Carlos. What’s your last name?”

Junpei was sitting on the couch in the apartment he shared with Carlos and Akane, his head relaxed back over the armrest. Akane was in her chair reading a book, and Carlos was sitting at the other end of the couch, seemingly not bothered in the least by Junpei’s feet on his lap.

“Well, I guess Tenmyouji? Although, Kurashiki is very nice as well.” Junpei jerked upwards into a seated position, a blush having instantly made its way onto his face. Akane was giggling to herself, but Carlos didn’t even seem to realize what the problem was. “Junpei? Uh… you alright there?”

“I-I- Th-that’s-“

He continued to fluster over his words for a while, not really able to make out what should be said. It was eventually Akane who stepped in to save him, a cheeky grin pasted on her face.

“Carlos, what did you think Junpei just asked?”

“Whose last name I’d rather take, right? Oh, and I guess we could hyphenate, but Tenmyouji-Kurashiki sounds pretty long…”

“Carlos, Junpei asked you for _your_ last name. Not ours.” It was his turn to blush now, but Akane seemed to be enjoying the situation a bit too much to let either of them relax. “Although, I have to say… I certainly do like the sound of Carlos Tenmyouji and Akane Tenmyouji. Junpei Kurashiki has a nice ring to it, too…”

Her hand went to play with her engagement ring (now properly seated on her _left_ hand), and Junpei felt his face heat up even more.

“W-We can focus on that later! Carlos, you’re avoiding the real question!”

After a moment, he simply winked and shrugged.

“I dunno, you’ll have to guess.”

“G-guess? There’s _tons_ of last names out there!” All this, for a simple question… “I’ll just call Maria, she’ll tell m-“

“Nah, we already took bets on how long it’d take you guys to figure it out.”

Groaning, Junpei let his head fall back again and look behind himself in a vain attempt to drain the blush from his face. Obviously, it wasn’t working.

“You two are impossible.”

“Are you talking about me and Maria, or me and Akane?”

“Both.”

They both laughed at that, Akane getting up from her chair to cup Junpei’s face in her hands.

“Well, at least we’ll know for certain once he’s Carlos Tenmyouji, right?” She planted a kiss on his chin, and turned to leave the room. “By the way, Carlos? I hope you put your money on me, because I’m not going to be losing that bet.”

Junpei wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard Carlos whisper that _both_ of them had put their bets on Akane.

Well, Akane might have an entire underground secret information network, but Junpei was a detective! He certainly wouldn’t give up _that_ easily. And hey, they were right about _one_ thing- Carlos Tenmyouji and Akane Tenmyouji _did_ both sound like very nice names.

Not that he was biased, or anything.

**Author's Note:**

> The twist is that his full name is Carlos Zero Escape.
> 
> Ok just kidding, but that IS how I got the idea to write this fic. Just wanted to do some harmless, silly ot3 fluff of my ot3, because gosh darn. They are wonderful together.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
